The ElderScrolls V: The Story of David North
by Vinylaxe
Summary: Its the story of david north and how he lost his parents and how he lived his life in the world of skyrim.


My story begins here on the day the dragon first attacked Helgon. I was 3 days old my mother and father were killed in that attack. They made it to the forest but the dragon blew fire and burned them. They then died because they didn't have the proper treatment to heal them. They left and said they loved me. I was then taken by some bandits. That was the worst i was always in trouble and i ended up killing them because i didn't agree with the way they did things. I then made leather armour and left with everything i had. I was 13 and on my own. i ended up in windhelm and i thought i found a place with no one living in it. There was this little kid doing something called the black sacrament. I ended up doing what he asked.

The next morning i woke up and took off away from windhelm because fuck the stormcloaks. i knew i was being followed but by who i don't know. One day i heard them pulled my glass bow and pulled a steel arrow back and turned around and yelled who are you and where are you show yourself. Don't shoot i am astrid the leader of the dark brotherhood and you have to pay for what you did. What did i do and what is the dark brotherhood. you killed one of our contracts . she was my contract and you took it from me and now i shall kill you or you can 3 days to join the brotherhood, She said. Ya why not ill be there tomorrow. Oh ok we are in the pine forest just outside of Falkreath. Okay see you there dark lady. Then she disappears. I continued to whiterun. I was going to see the jarl i have been doing work for him to earn money. I had just finished a job to go stop a vampire from killing his family. i had finally got back to whiterun and i saw someone that looked familiar. we made eye contact and he left. i started to dragonsreach. he was talking to the court wizard. My jarl I said he won't hurt your family anymore he is six feet under. The jarl turn and gave me 300 gold. Thank you North ill send a letter when i need you, he said. Ok sir. I then left for my journey to falkreath to see the dark brotherhood. I never took the carriage because i don't trust them. so i walked all the way there ran it a little bit of trouble. just a few ice ice wolves and bears.

I finally made it to falkreath and did what she said. The door was on my right and i walked to it and it spoke thus "what is life's best music". I then remembered the full conversation we had and said silence my brother and it opened. she was waiting for me there and said welcome home brother. i was that initiated and given armor more of my taste and not as heavy i switch into the armor and was told to speak to narzi for is the story of my life till now. I'm still working on the contract 2 are dead and 1 is in dawnstar. Tomorrow morning I leave for dawnstar and finish this. How will you do it said Joseph (He is an orphan) Well i'm going to live there for a week or two and become friends get her to trust me live with her and kill her when she sleeps. well its is getting late go to bed kiddo I'll be back soon. I than left and started for Dawnstar. I was going through forest after forest over mountain after mountain. I get to the down Dawnstar. I saw another brother in this town Argonian i just went to inn and got a room and slept. The next morning i went and ate breakfast. I saw him that morning and walked over and said Hi brother. "What the fuck do you want" Said Kantaar. Who pissed in your river. No one sorry i just cant find my contract said Kantaar. Who is your contract. she is an old bag thats in Rorikstead. he said well buddy this is not the place this is a little town called Dawnstar, but my target is here and then i help you and you can keep the money I will work for free. Okay said Kantaar Will you kill tonight or next morning. i will most likely kill next morning. Alright then see you tomorrow morning.

We both left i went to hunt and he went to treasure hunt in the area. I came back with 2 white hares and a fox pelt. It's now 3 am time for the kill. Kantaar saw me geared up and armed with a glass enchanted bow. Kantaar came up and said what enchantment. Flames. Nice. Okay there she is i drew the bow back and let go the arrow hit her in the shoulder and pinned her to the wall. the arrow didn't kill her but the impact of hitting the wall did. i went and took some of her shit. Alright you want to head there now or wait abit. I have been on this mission for weeks i want to leave now. Said kantaar Ok shit lets head out. Then we left to roiksteads and got there in 3 weeks. Kantaar says her name is Eliza she lives near the bar. what does she look like. Kantaar replied she wears a green dress and has brown hair. Ok i'll look for her, i said. I searched for hours and was about to give up. Then i saw her leave the bar and i went to find kantaar. i ran all through the town looking for him. i gave up and found her again and I started to follow her and found where she lives. i then searched for him again. I found him up on a roof looking for her and i yelled kantaar. He looked "hey" he said. I found her. "Where is she" Kantaar said. Follow me he then jumped down and said lets go. Alright this way and ran off. We made our way to her house he then picked the lock she was still awake we heard her in the kitchen and i told him to be careful. He looked and said "I got this". He pulled out his daggers and snuck up behind her and slit her throat. Blood went everywhere on the counter, in the sink, and on the floor. I looked and said nice kill brother. Thank you north. We should head back to the home. Kantaar replied with ya it might be the best idea right now.

We left and headed to the sanctuary. It took us about a month to walk back. Kantaar looked back at me and said why didn't we take the carriage. I replied with i don't trust them. we were stopped out side of the sanctuary by astrid. Astrid what is it. We have been attacked by the thieves guild trying to take our gold. We will not stand for this we are going after them if you're in then meet us riften.


End file.
